Fangs Of A Vampire
by Mad and Truly Insane Sab
Summary: When Bryan gets bitten be a vampire he starts to change into one himsself. Will Tala except him or will Bryan loose his love. Bryan/Tala
1. Default Chapter

Okay, this is my first fan fic so please be nice. Okay here's the disclaimer  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything please don't sue  
  
Bryan cocked his head to the side. Hmm what gave this girl such an idea.Him? Go out with her? I think not. "Screw off ugly!" he snarled at her.  
  
Her usually happy and joyful face saddened. She looked away then turned to look at him once more. "You're a real jerk you know that" she said angrily not feeling very sad anymore just plain angry.  
  
Who was he to talk to her like that? All she did was ask him to the movies. "Well you're a real slut" replied Bryan smirking at the girls angry reaction.  
  
"Oh, you take that back" she said sternly.  
  
"Why should I?" he drawled then repeated the dreaded word over and over again. "Oh! You'll pay," she said tackling him to the ground.  
  
He pushed her off and spat in her face. He started to walk away not even looking back. She stared at him leaving.  
  
She would have her revenge. She knew that for sure. Her once blue eyes turned into blood red. Her perfectly elined teeth became sharp and pointed at the front. She got up and started to follow the blader not making a sound.  
  
She watched him. Day in and day out. Waiting for the perfect chance. And then one day it came.  
  
Bryan and his team walked down the red carpeted hallway down to their locker room. "Did you see the look on that bladers face when we stole his bit beast. Looked like he was gonna cry right there on the spot" laughed Ian.  
  
Bryan grinned. It was fun seeing someone usually so strong and tough break. He remembered when he broke that amateur blader Ray. Sending him to the hospital for three weeks and nearly killing him.  
  
"I have to go to the washroom," said Bryan making his way to the door. Tala, his team captain nodded. He exited the room and was startled to see a girl around the age of sixteen standing there.  
  
Her hair was black streaked with red cut in a short style with long bangs covering her red blood eyes. She wore only black with a skull necklace tied around her neck. Her skin was pale and she was staring coldly at Bryan. Bryan quickly regained his composture returning the cold stare. She smiled revealing vampire teeth.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked. Her smile widened only this time it was a more maniac smile. A smile that made the hair on the back of your neck stand on end."Revenge" she said simply.  
  
But before he could reply she jumped on him sinking her fangs into his flesh. He yelped and she smiled digging her fangs deeper into his neck. He struggled but it was no use. Finally, she dropped him. Staring at him as blood sank into the fine red carpet. She smirked. "see you soon cutie" she said vanishing into thin air.  
  
Tala looked at the door. Bryan had been gone along time. Longer then usual. He decided to go check on him. Even though he knew that Bryan would be mad he wanted to check. He exited the room and saw Bryan's limp body lying on the ground.  
  
His clothes, hair and skin were covered in blood. The carpet was also soaked in the blood. Tala looked at his teammate shocked. He stood there not knowing what to do. Then he ran out to the main beyblade stadium.  
  
"Please" he cried running up to the referee, "my friend, he needs help." "What do you mean?" said the referee.  
  
"I'm not sure what happened but he went to the washroom and I got worried and started to look for, and when I opened the door he was on the ground and covered in blood."  
  
"Alright, I'll call the medical staff to go get him" he said pulling out his walky talky and talking into it.  
  
Tala seeing that he was calling the medical staff decided to go check on Bryan.  
  
"Bryan, hold on. The medical staff are coming. Please Bryan don't die," he said starting to sob. He lifted his head and quickly regained his posture when the doctors came in with the stretcher. The doctors looked at the boy on the floor shocked but quickly snapped out of it and started to lift the boy onto the stretcher.  
  
They searched for a wound of some sort that would be releasing all the blood. They soon found two fresh dug in holes on Bryan's neck. They did not bleed though. The doctors did not know what to think of it. There was no longer blood coming from the wound and yet five minutes ago he was bleeding to death because that one wound had been bleeding so quickly.  
  
They started to wheel the weak blader our into the main hallway Tala following close behind. Tala looked over his side and saw the Bladebreakers. 'What are they doing here' thought Tala.  
  
"Hey Tala!" they shouted once they noticed Bryan in the stretcher covered in blood. "What happened?" asked Tyson. "Idon't know," said Tala loosing control of his emotions and beginning to sob.  
  
"It's alright" reassured Max. "But he's lost so much blood" moaned Tala. "It will be alright," Tyson said.  
  
"But. But. But" he began to cry again but this time on Tyson's shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry, we can go right tommorow morning" said Max said. Tala looked at them. He rubbed his eyes.  
  
"But why tommorow?" he asked. "Because he'll be feeling better by tommorow" said Tyson. "Okay, lets get you cleaned up" said Tyson helping the red head to the bathroom to clean.  
  
Clara growled. That red head had spoiled her plan. She had bitten him. Bryan would be a pure blood vampire by now if Tala hadn't interfered.  
  
Clara had made him part vampire and she could only hope that she had bitten him long enough. Soon she thought wishfully, they would be together. It had already begun, he had stopped bleeding. She had been peering down when it happened.  
  
Soon he would be immortal and she and him would kill that bastard Tala. She smiled evilly thinking of Tala's screams. Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice.  
  
"You better not fail" said Kelsey, her older sister. Clara turned around to glare at her. Kelsey was around the age of twenty-five. She had her long black hair streaked with blue pulled into a poneytale on the back of her head.  
  
Her red eyes sparkled as she smiled wickedly. "You know that Andrew won't think twice killing you if you fail."  
  
"I won't fail!" she said angrily. "We'll see" replied Kelsey calmly. She turning around and walked swiftly away disapearing into thin air.  
  
Kelsey had been so sure of herself that it made Clara worry like mad. What if her vampire genetics hadn't been enough to take controle over his sences. What if all she had done was change his appearance slightly.  
  
"Don't think like that" she told herself. She had to know. But how would she find out if he was changing or not.  
  
Her life was on the line and she could not afford to lose. Then it came to her. She smiled and made her way to the library.  
  
Oh I made a cliffe, how mean you must think I am. Please review I would gladly appriciate ideas. And if you choose to flame me please do it nicely. Okay, got to go. And please review. *puppy dog eyes* 


	2. Chapter Two

Sorry it took me so long to update but my document manager was screwed up and it wouldn't let me upload anything. Oh, and I just realized that Coppelia put me on her favorite stories list. Thank you so much I feel so honored. Anyhow I'm dedicating this chapter to my cousin Abe. There's also a ton of scene change in this chapter, I'll try and make the next chapter better.  
  
Coppelia: I don't know how I can help you with your story. Do I email you or something? Sorry. Again thank you!  
  
Tala let Tyson clean his tear stained face with a cloth. "So Tala, how have you been? Boris wasn't to hard on you was he?"  
  
Tala did not reply but Tyson could see in his sky blue eyes that Boris had indeed punished him severely. "Was it Boris that did that to Bryan?" asked Tyson. Tala shook his head.  
  
"Boris isn't stupid enough to nearly kill one of his beast bladers." "Then who?" urged Tyson. "I don't know. But I wish I knew who did so I could kill him."  
  
Tyson looked at him shocked. Then shook his head knowing that Tala wouldn't kill anybody maybe just hurt him or her badly.  
  
Tala looked at Tyson whose eyes looked suddenly incredibly distant. "Tyson, are you alright?"  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:scene change~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
"I swear I'm a genius," said Clara excitedly. "I mean look at me! Who would have thought of it?" she asked herself.  
  
She sat down on the long oak table. Opening a large, old book. She looked at the pages. They looked like they would crumple in your fingers if you squeezed them to tight.  
  
"Ugh" she said, "when will Kelsey learn to keep care of her books?" she searched the book till she found the page she had been looking for. The page was marked "Mind Control"  
  
"I'll just control one of there minds and go to the hospital in there body" Clara said happily. "And look at the spell it's so easy!" She started the spell and found her easiest target was Tyson. She finished the spell and took control of the young teen.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~scene change~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
"Where is Bryan" demanded Tyson. "What are you talking about Tyson" Tala said confused. "Just answer me."  
  
"At the hospital of coarse" Tala said. "Which one there are tons of hospitals in Moscow" Tyson said angrily.  
  
"A-at the general hospital"(couldn't think of anything) stuttered Tala. Tyson rushed out of the bathroom. "Hey Tyson, where are you going in such a rush?" asked Ray. "Get out of my way" Tyson said pushing Ray aside.  
  
"Tyson" called Ray but Tyson had already started running. He ran until he knew that he had lost them. "Ha ha suckers" Tyson said followed with an evil laugh.  
  
The hospital came into view and he started to run once again. He entered the main lobby. The lady on the counter smiled at him. "What can I do for you?" she asked.  
  
"Where is Bryan Falcov's room?" he asked gasping for breath. "Room 497" she said, "want me to show you where it is?" Tyson nodded. Five minutes later the nurse turned around leaving Tyson. He entered the room slowly.  
  
He looked at Bryan. He looked paler, but he was not sure if it was because of the loss of blood or if he was turning into a vampire.  
  
He walked closer to him and placed his hands in his mouth inspecting his teeth. He felt a slight prick in his finger and he lifted and gazed at it. "Perfect" Tyson said, "He's starting to grow fangs."  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~scene change~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
Clara seeing no more use in controlling the boy let his mind go. "Yes" she said. "He's becoming a vampire, soon he'll be craving blood and who will be the one to give it to him. Me," she said laughing. "And for a price of coarse," she added.  
  
Tyson fell to the ground. "Where am I?" he asked himself. He looked over and saw Bryan in a hospital bed. "Bryan?" he said, "how did I get here?"  
  
"Tyson" he heard Rays voice call. He turned around and saw Ray looking at him with a worried expression.  
  
"Tyson what's with you?" Tyson thought for a moment. "I don't know" Tyson said getting up. Ray looked at Bryan. "Doesn't he looked different to you?" asked Ray staring at the boy.  
  
Tyson also looked. "Yeah" said Tyson. Ray stepped closer. Bryan's eyes flashed open. He looked around franticly.  
  
"Ray? Tyson? What are you two doing here? Ugh, my head," Bryan said rubbing his forehead.  
  
"Your awake?" asked Ray a little shocked. "No, I'm still asleep" Bryan said sarcastically.  
  
"I'll go inform the nurse that you have woken up," said Tyson walking out. Ray looked as Tyson left.  
  
Now he was left with Bryan alone. "What happened?" asked Bryan. "I don't know the details but you were attacked and you lost a lot of blood. Tala is sick out of his mind about you, but Bryan who attacked you?"  
  
"Um, let me think," Bryan said tying to recall what happened. "I remember bits in pieces of it but I'm not quite sure what happened myself. I remember a girl, she was sorta short and really pale, she looked really evil. She told me she wanted revenge and then ." Bryan paused. "And then what?" urged Ray. "She bit me," Bryan said startled at what he remembered.  
  
"Bit you? What are you talking about Bryan?"  
  
"I don't know! Okay, she bit me that's all I remember now leave me alone!"  
  
"Alright, alright" Ray said backing off. "I'll go tell Tala and the gang that you are awake." Ray walked out of the room quickly.  
  
Bryan growled angry at how nosey Ray was being. He saw the nurse come in smiling sweetly and holding a tray in her hand. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Not bad, except my head is killing me," replied Bryan.  
  
"I'll have the doctor take a look at it when he comes by to check on you," she said, "but first you got to eat," she said placing the tray on the table beside Bryan.  
  
Bryan tried to lift himself up to eat but once he sat up he fell back onto the pillow his head spinning making him feel dizzy.  
  
"Don't sit up you are gonna be very weak for the next few days and sitting up so fast can make you dizzy," she advised.  
  
Bryan let the nurse feed him not having the strength to fight back. Plus he knew that he did not have enough energy to feed himself.  
  
:~:~:~:~:~:~:scene change~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
"Clara" a deep voice said. Clara turned around and gulped. She quickly bowed to the figure. "Lord Andrew what brings you here?"  
  
Unlike Kelsey and Clara's eyes his eyes were pitch black, they stared coldly at her. His black hair fell over his eyes.  
  
"I came to see how progress is going," he answered. She was silent. "Well?" he said angrily. "The progress is going very well. He has already started to sprout fangs," she answered quickly.  
  
"And what about Tala, does it look like he'll get in are way when the time comes?"  
  
"I'm not sure if he will or not because I've been chosen to watch Bryan not Tala. Kelsey," she sneered "was the one who was assigned Tala and I have no clue how her progress is going."  
  
"Alright then" he said, "I'll talk to her about it later." And with that final comment he vanished. She sighed relieved.  
  
"Tala! Hey Tala!" shouted Ray waving his hand in the air while running to Tala. "Yeah" said Tala.  
  
"I saw Bryan," said Ray. "That's great, how is he?" asked Tala. "He's doing pretty good, he was awake when I came in." said Ray. "Really?" said Tala surprised.  
  
Ray nodded. "I was quite surprised myself. He was in quite a bad mood though." Ray said. Tala nodded and said: "That's just like him to get in a bad mood after something like this."  
  
Suddenly a girl rammed into Tala causing the both of them to tumble over. "Oh, I'm so sorry," the girl cried.  
  
Tala looked at her. She was almost as pale as Bryan was. She had long black hair streaked with blue that was pulled into a ponytail.  
  
"Hello," she said, "my name is Kelsey."  
  
"Hello, my name is Tala."  
  
"Tala! You mean Tala from the Demolition Boys? " Tala nodded. "How cool! A world wide beyblader standing right infront of me!"  
  
Tala smiled the girl's enthusiasm. The girls look of excitement turned into a look of determination. "I'm also a beyblader Tala. Want to battle?"  
  
"Sure" replied Tala thinking that it would take his mind off of Bryan. So they made their way to the stadium.  
  
Bryan looked around his room confused. Then he remembered what had happened. The nurse came in smiling. "Hello Bryan, are you feeling any better today?"  
  
Bryan looked at her not answering. He suddenly had the urge to bite her draining her of all her blood. It happened so fast.  
  
He jumped out of the bed, she screamed and he bit her with his newly grown fangs. She fell to the ground blood covering the floor.  
  
He looked at her shocked. What had he done he wondered. Had this really happened or was he about to wake to Boris's angry shouts.  
  
He realized that he was not dreaming. He felt fear. Fear at what he had just done. Fear at what might happen next. Would he be arrested? How would he explain this to the judge?  
  
He really didn't want to know so he walked to the other side of the room where there was a large window. He looked into the window and nearly fell over as he gazed at his reflection.  
  
His skin was not only pale but white. He had fangs that were visible whenever he opened his mouth to smile or to talk. His eyes were blood red.  
  
His once violet was now black with violet streaks running through it. His ears were even slightly pointed. "I'm dreaming! I'm dreaming!" he shouted. But he knew that he was not dreaming.  
  
He heard shouting. "Look someone's hurt up there" he heard someone shout. Bryan took one last look at the nurse before smashing the window with his fist and jumping out. 


End file.
